Siempre a tu lado
by Gene Russell
Summary: Una amistad tan fuerte; que a pesar de sus tropiezos en todo el sendero recorrido, se ha afianzado y estrechado. Él estará siempre a su lado.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

«Amigo mío..., yo te acompañaré adonde quiera que vayas. Pese a la hostilidad del mundo, no hay nada que temer.»

 **—** _ **Saga R.O.M: El Ángel de la Arena ardiente**_ _ **—S**_ _ **unao Yoshida**_ _ **—**_

* * *

 **Siempre a tu lado**

Renji miró unos segundos a Rukia, quien iba a un lado suyo ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos y maquinaciones. No le era difícil presagiar en dónde se encontraban éstos cuando iban principalmente a ayudar a Ichigo en la batalla contra Yhwach.

Renji absorbió las expresiones y los gestos del rostro de la muchacha que, sintiendo el peso de la mirada clavada en ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede, Renji? —Inquirió, su ceja derecha levemente alzada.

—No tardaremos en llegar, deja de angustiarte tanto. —Dijo en alusión a Ichigo.

Renji no siempre era capaz de comprender a Rukia al cien por ciento, pero la conocía y era por ello que permanecía con ella; nunca había visto a alguien con tal fortaleza y valentía aún albergando, naturalmente, sus propios miedos y tormentos. La lucha perenne por sobrevivir aún estando muertos en un mundo donde se suponía que no debían lidiar con tales calamidades y pesares: como el hambre y la austeridad de los barrios más pobres y violentos.

Todavía podía cerrar los ojos y ver en sus recuerdos a aquella niña flacucha y ojos violáceos que iba lanzándole al día a día una lucha sin lindezas, dispuesta a mancillarse por lo que creía debido a un trecho existente que supuestamente era para el equilibrio y bien de todos.

Pero así era la sociedad; llena de ideales pensados para hacer el bien, que sin embargo en el proceso terminaban atraídos y distorsionados a conveniencias de un lado. ¿No era acaso lo que muchos hacían? ¿No era acaso precisamente lo que incluso había sido una de las razones por la que se enfrentaban Segadores y Quincys? Y ahí estaban dos mil años más tarde: continuando una guerra cruenta infestada de rencor y llena de complejidades.

—Lo sé, pero no es sólo por Ichigo. ¿Cuántos caídos van desde que comenzó la invasión? ¿Acaso hay cifras exactas de los muertos, los heridos y los que agonizan? Claro que no. Pero la única forma de acabar con esto es destruir a ese sujeto, y por más fe que le tenga a Ichigo no es sólo su responsabilidad. Es de todos; por eso voy a allá. Además, no es justo que todo el peso caiga sobre sus hombros. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez cuando me llevabas en brazos luego de que Ichigo detuviera mi ejecución? Porque yo no lo olvido —hizo una breve pausa y continuó—: «no cargues con ello tú sola. Repártelo. En mis hombros y en los de Ichigo». Del mismo modo debemos enfrentar esta situación. Incluso mi hermano estaba consciente de esto y por eso nos dejó marchar.

Renji, no pudo más que estar de acuerdo, también orgulloso de Rukia, de esos que estaban poniendo su granito de arena. Era por ese tipo de personas que el mundo no era una completa mierda y por quienes valía la pena arriesgarse. Después de todo, él también le debía mucho a Ichigo; sin él, jamás hubiese podido retomar y mejorar su relación con Rukia.

—Si la situación fuese al revés estoy seguro de él diría lo mismo —dijo, y el comentario hizo que Rukia lo mirara con curiosidad—. Ichigo. Así que démonos prisa y no le dejemos todo el protagonismo a ese idiota.

Rukia no dijo nada, entendiendo a lo que se refería Renji bajo esas palabras.

En ese punto cadencioso ambos decidieron no anegarse los ojos en lágrimas sino valerse de coraje y defender sus creencias. Anejos a la vida y a la muerte, fungiendo de Dioses mortales, pero principalmente acompañándose en los estragos y calamidades.

Afanados a la adtrobervia.

 ** **FIN****

* * *

«Así fue como Chip se convirtió en el Coronel, el planificador militar de sus travesuras, y Alaska fue siempre Alaska, la enorme fuerza creativa detrás de los dos.»

 **—** _ **Buscando a Alaska** **—John Green—**_

* * *

 _Estos personajes tienen una fuerza maravillosa y seguiré apostando por ambos. Recuerdo haber hecho esta historia como un sonfic, luego me di cuenta que de ese modo le quitaba su esencia. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Les saluda,_

 _Gene._

Revisado y editado: Martes, 23 de enero de 2018.


End file.
